Twinless
by Lirin Sama
Summary: Kaoru is feeling negected by Hikaru because of Haruhi. rating changed just as a precaution.
1. Sleepless Kaoru

This is my first Host Club fic. So please dont be mad at me if it stinks.

Summary: Hikaru asked Haruhi out a couple of weeks ago and ever since Kaoru has been feeling more neglected. Their little world has started to crumble around Kaoru all thanks to Haruhi. Now he is having nightmares of completely losing his twin. And because of that loses sleep too. Will he be able to get Hakaru back or will he lose to Haruhi?

Disclaimer: I dont own Host Club. but i wouldnt mind having the twins to keep. :-p

* * *

Chapter 1

Brown eyes snapped open as a red head sat bolt up right in bed. He was panting and a small layer of sweat was covering his body. It was another nightmare. Fifth one this week in fact, and it was only Wednesday. Slowly he slipped off his bed and walked over to the door connecting his room with his twin's. Peeking through a creak he saw the other boy sleeping peaceful sucking on his thumb, a stuffed cat pressed close to his chest. She had given him that cat after their first date. Now he doesn't sleep without it.

"Sweet dreams, Hikaru." Kaoru whispered before closing the door and going back to his bed. Hopeful the nightmare would not return again tonight.

XxXxXx

"Kaoru, it's time to wake up. You'll be late for school if you don't." His mom's voice floated up from somewhere downstairs.

Slowly brown eyes slid opened. The nightmare had returned two more times that night. After the third time he stayed up until about an hour ago. He didn't need a mirror to tell him of the bags below his eyes. But this wasn't going to stop him from going to school and being close with the person he loved more then anything and feared him being stolen away the most.

"Kaoru are you awake yet?" his mom asked opening the door. Ten minutes had passed since she originally called to him.

"Yes mom, I'm awake."

"Good. Now, your breakfast is in the kitchen along with some lunch money. Your brother left earlier to pick up Haruhi and bring her to school. And don't forget your father and I are leaving on our island vacation today, so you and Hikaru will have the house you yourselves for a few weeks."

"Alright mom, see you when you get back then." Kaoru watched his mom retreat down the stairs before flopping down on his bed again. A sudden wave of sadness washed over him as he realized his world with only his brother in it was slowly disappearing. For the past fifteen years they have done everything together. Now a girl was intruding in their happiness and he didn't like it or want it. He was determined to do something about this. He just had to figure out what though.

Sighing, Kaoru turned his head towards the clock he realized how late he was. He quickly changed into his school uniform and put his shoes before ran down the stairs and out the door, completely forgetting to grab his breakfast and lunch money.

Kaoru made it to school just in time to get to class before being late. When he walked in the room his usual seat next to Hikaru was taken by a new student leaving the only open seat in the back next to Nekozawa. Sighing Kaoru took the seat and pulled out his book and notebook getting ready for class. His gut was telling him that it was going to be a long day.

* * *

im probably off to a bad start. but this is just some random thoughts i had flood my head all of a sudden. so all i can say is review if you want to know what happens or dont review and i'll stop this silly idea before it gets too far. 

thanx much

Lirin :-p


	2. Planless Kaoru

Okay is a managed to get a few people to want this. so i'll keep it up. 

RizaMustang24, Sanzo Chic, and Daughter of Helba get glomps from the twins for reviewing the first chapter and encouraging me to continue. thank you guys :-)

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter2: Planless 

Kaoru walked into the Third Floor Music Room after school that day. His gut feeling had been right and the day slowly got worse after the morning. Every time he was his twin Haruhi was there too, so he for the most part got ignored or asked to join the couple. So he had went to the music room hoping to finally get away from Haruhi, only to see her sitting in there alone doing homework.

"Oh, hi Kaoru," she greeted in her usual sweet way after the door closed behind him making his presence known.

"Hi," he mumbled back going into the sweets pantry. He left the house that morning without his lunch money and didn't find his twin to bum some off him, so now he was starving.

"Kaoru is everything alright? I've noticed that you haven't been looking yourself lately."

'_No, you're stealing my brother away from me you dumb poor bitch. Why couldn't you have just left us alone to be in our world where it was only us?'_ was what ran through his head. "Oh don't worry Haru-chan. I'm fine," he replied with a forced smile.

"Alright then, but if you need to talk I'll be at the table." With that she shrugged it off and went back to her homework. _'Stupid rich bastard, he doesn't even notice when someone is worried and trying to help him.'_

Kaoru searched the pantry for anything to dig into. He settled on a piece of carrot cake, one of Hunny's lesser favorites, before grabbing a bottle of water and taking a seat by the window far away from Haruhi. He needed to think of a way to get Hikaru to break up with her and bring things back to the way they used to be, just the two of them. But as he thought he slowly began drifting to sleep leaving the cake and water forgotten on the table next to him.

XxXxXx

"Kaoru, it's time to wake up." Hikaru whispered in his brother's ear holding his hand. Eyes popped opened as squeals of pleasure filled his ears. "I'm sorry Kaoru for the rude awaking," Hikaru explained to his mirror image. "it was just that you were so cute sleeping here; I didn't want to wake you earlier."

Kaoru quickly got into the swing of the act. "Oh, Hikaru don't worry. I'm glad it was you who woke me." a fake smile plastered on his face but his eyes shining with love looking at his brother.

'_Damn I feel asleep. I need to do something about this, before I get much worse.'_ Kaoru cursed himself. He knew now that the club was in action, he wouldn't get the chance to think up any plans.

After that incident, the club went like usual. Hunny eat most the sweets while Mori sat close by to watch over him, Haruhi did her usual idol chatter with a couple groups, Tamaki would watch her from afar and get depressed if someone made her laugh (and yes he was beyond angry when Hikaru asked her out), Kyoya made all the money selling the candid shots and other stuff he had to the fan girls, and the twins played their roles without flaw.

"Kaoru I'm walking Haruhi home. Would you like to walk with us?" Hikaru said standing by the door with his arm wrapped around the girl.

'_No, I just want you and me to walk home like we used to, before that damn bitch come into our world and stole you away from me.'_ "No thanks Hikaru. I have a lot of work to do, so I'm just going home."

"Alright, I'll see you later." and with that the couple was gone.

Kaoru trudged all the way home. He was thinking of possible plans ways to get his brother to break up with the intruder. But his mind was only giving him half baked ideas and none of them seem to work right. When he got home he went straight to his room and collapsed on his bed for a few hours.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! i'll update faster if you do. 

thanx Lirin :-p


	3. Hopeless Kaoru

Before you read, chapters 1 and 2 have been edited. so please go back and read them first. FaithfulPureLight i hope i can count on you to say if they improved any or need more work. i hope i did better with them and this one too.

Big thanks to Areku-O'Toore, Naruchaan, FatalHawk97 and FaithfulPureLight. i give you all my imaginary Hitachiin twin as your personal servants for a week. but after that i need them back to work on the final chapter.

disclaimer is still in the first chapter and is also the reason you aren't getting the real Hitachiin twins. so yeah here's the new chappy for everyone.

* * *

Chapter3: Hopeless 

It's been two days since Kaoru fell asleep in the club room and since then his dreams had gotten worse causing him to get less sleep. He was so sleep deprived that Hikaru would have to poke him during class when he was nodding off. And during lunch a few times he almost did a face plant into his food. It was staring to worry everyone, especial Hikaru. And it was so noticeable that even Nekozawa had noticed the strange behavior and questioned Tamaki about it. That in turn had Tamaki bring it up to Hikaru which led to the twin standing in a deserted bathroom talking before club.

"Kaoru, why won't you tell me what is wrong? I know you poke your head into my room in the middle of the night but I don't know why. I want to help you, we all do, but we can't unless you tell us what is bothering you."

"Its nothing you need to worry about," Kaoru snapped.

Hikaru ignored the bitterness in the tone as he stared his brother down. "Kaoru since when have you stopped telling me everything. It's clear to all of us that something is wrong, and you are my brother, my twin, I want to help no matter what the problem."

Kaoru looked away to the floor. "Please Hikaru, just don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

Hikaru didn't believe a word his twin just said. Instead he placed his hand under Kaoru's chin and forced him to look up at him. "I know you are lying. Now tell me what is going on."

Kaoru let a single tear slip as he looked into his brother's eyes. '_Hikaru please don't force me into telling you. I don't want to hurt you. I feel so hopeless right now. And if you ask one more time I will break.' _

"Kaoru, why are you crying?" Hikaru asked as he wiped the tear away.

"I…it's…I…um…" Kaoru's eyes rolled back slightly as he passed out falling forward into his brother's arms. The lack of sleep and stress finally hitting him hard.

"Don't worry Kaoru; I'll take care of you. You just sleep for now." Hikaru placed a gentle kiss to his twin's forehead before carefully slinging Kaoru over his shoulder and made two calls as he walked the hallways. One was to Tamaki to say they wouldn't be there today and the other was to their driver so he could pick them up.

When they got home, Kaoru was still out cold, so Hikaru carried him up to his room and sat by his bed waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

yeah that's all for now, sry guys. please review and i'll try and get the final chapter up soon. 

thanx for reading and reviewing if ya do

Lirin :-p


	4. Loveless Kaoru

Lirin: please forgive the long wait. it was just cause for the longest time i couldnt figure out how to start it.

Kaoru: a.k.a. she was lazy.

Hikaru: i completely agree.

Lirin: i love you guess too. now lets not make the reads wait any longer.

Kaoru: we are not Lirin's, she owns nothing of Host Club except a personality that combines us and Hunny-sempai perfectly.

Hikaru: special thanks to sasunara panda, naruchaan, FaithfulPureLight, RizaMustang24, and Pandora Darkheart. we'll 'talk' Kyouya into sending you guys copies of all the Hitachiin merchandise he has on clearance. we hope you like this 'final' installment.

* * *

Chapter 4: Loveless…Or Not…Or Maybe So…Depends On Who You Ask

"_Kaoru why are you crying?" _

_Hikaru is holding me like he does for all the fan girls. His breath is hot against my ear. His finger feels soft as he wipes my tears away. It's just the two of us surrounded by darkness. _

"_Our world is gone. It disappeared." _

_My own voice sounds hollow to my ears. Like a part of me disappeared with the world that was just Hi-chan and me. _

_He's smiling at me now. "Kou-chan you knew we couldn't keep this place forever. At sometime we would go our separate ways. Haruhi just happened to show me that way."_

_Out of nowhere that girl showed up with her annoying smile. Her hair was in the pigtails it had been on their 'date' that summer day. Which I'm glad there was a thunder storm. It should have told her not to come between us, unless she wanted trouble. But she didn't listen to its warning._

"_Kaoru come with us." she tells me. Her hand is outstretched to grab mine._

_I just sit there and glare at her. Hikaru hand his arm wrapped around her waist, which was what I was mainly glaring at._

"_Come on Kao-chan. It will be fun having the three of us together." Now he was holding out his hand for my to grab it._

"_NEVER!" my voice echoes off the nothingness around us._

_I watch as my twin's lips forms words but no sound comes out. The next thing I know is that they are walking away, leaving me in the dark remains of our little world._

XxXxXx

Brown eyes shot open as a young teen sat up in bed. Seconds later arms are wrapped him pulling the boy into a tight hug. Kaoru's head resting on Hikaru's chest.

"It's alright Kao-chan. I'm here with you." the older teen soothed to his twin. Long pale fingers combed thought sweaty hair. "You don't have anything to worry about now."

Hikaru glanced at the clock and noticeit was almost midnight. He was supposed to have called Haruhi four hours ago. But he didn't care.

Kaoru just sat there letting his twin hold him. The end of the dream replaying over and over in his head. Slowly silent tears fell from his brown eyes.

Hikaru noticed the tears once they hit his shirt. "Kao-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" his hand careful tilted his twin's head to face him. The usual mischievous brown eyes were now reddened and sad looking. It broke Hikaru's heart to see this.

"Y-you…ch-chose her." Kaoru sobbed out looking into his mirror images eyes. His body shook with sobs and he clutched tightly onto his older twin's shirt. "Please don't leave me." he whispered into the white cloth.

Hikaru pressed feather light kisses to the top of his twin's head. "I'm sorry Kao. I never meant to hurt you."

Kaoru tilted his head up but remained silent for his brother to finished explaining things to him.

Hika softly brush some tears from his brother face with his thumb. "I love you Kaoru. More then a brother should love his twin. But I didn't want the world to shun you for what I want and you don't deserve that. So I though that if I went out with Haruhi I could forget my feeling for you. But I was wrong. The more time I spent with her the more I wanted you." Hikaru turned his head away to say the last bit. "But now you probably hate me cause you know how I truly feel for you."

Kaoru snickered and put a hand on Hikaru's face to turn it towards him. "You're an idiot."

The older twin blinked at his brother. "Why?"

"Cause I love you too." Kaoru shifted so he could gently press a kiss to the stunned boy holding him. When he pulled away he had a serious look on his face and a gaze that locked their eyes together. "I want to be the only one to kiss and touch you. We were brought into this world together and have done everything together since. Why should our love be any different?"

"You're right Kao. It shouldn't be different then the rest of our lives."

The two slowly began to lean in towards each other knowing what was about to happen next would truly make them outcasts in this cruel world.

"If you believe that, then make me yours Hikaru." Kaoru whispered centimeters from his twin's lips.

Hika smirked as he closed the tiny gap. Hungry lips clashed together showing all the need and want the two boys shared for each other. Hand carefully removed shirts before exploring the newly discovered flesh beneath. The bed squeaked and sheets ruffled as the two moved around. When they finally parted they were panting and Hika was straddling Kao's waist.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Brown lusty eyes locked with a matching equally lusty set. Hips thrust up to create a bit of friction proving what he wanted.

Hikaru slowly made a trail of wet kisses down Kaoru's jaw line and neck to the collar bone. There he…

…Zzz

"Hika-chan?" Kaoru softly tried but got no response. "Hikaru, did you really fall asleep?"

His ears were greeted with his twins light snores and a soft breath tickling his neck.

Kaoru sighed as he worked about sifting around so he couldn't get crushed under his brother. "I guess waiting for me to wake up wore you out. But we can pick this up tomorrow." he whispered stroking some orange locks out of his mirror image's face. "Good night Hika-chan."

Curling up in his brother's arms Kaoru found himself a victim to the sandman's dust. And this time he only had pleasant dreams of a life purely shared with _his_ Hikaru.

XxXxXx

The next morning Hikaru woke to a strange warmth curled up to his chest. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep last night. His last memory was kissing Kaoru's neck.

"So you finally wake up?"

Hikaru was pulled from his thoughts to see his twin staring up at him with happy brown eyes. The sadness they once held was gone and replace with pure happiness.

"Hn. What time is it?"

"We're late for school if that's what you mean." Kaoru stick his tongue out as Hikaru glanced at the clock. The bright red lights showed it was 9:15.

"Why didn't you wake me Kao-chan?"

"You looked too cute. And plus I was liking you holding me like this." Kaoru had a cute innocent pout, that put all of Hunny-sempai's to shame, on his face that asked 'are you mad at me?'

Hikaru tighten his grip and gentle kissed his twin's right temple. "I'm not mad."

"Good, cause I had Shina call the school and say we were sick."

"Sooo" Hikaru was smirked as he looked at his twin with darken eyes. "shall we continue were I fell asleep last night?"

"You read my mind Hi-chan." Kaoru leaned up and brought his kissed bruised lips to his brother's for their first heated kiss of the day.

Twin tongues immediately starting their battle for dominance. Neither giving an inch for the other one to take control. Soft moans come from them when Kaoru thought it fit to grind down and cause some friction on their slowly growing arousals.

When the need for air became too much they slowly parted. Both faces equally flushed as they lightly panted trying to catch their breaths.

Hikaru was the first to break their silence. He had an evil smirk as he glazed into his twins lust filled orbs. "If we're picking up were we left off, something has to change."

"Wha…" Kaoru didn't finish his question as he being roll onto his back.

"Now I think we were right about here." Hikaru whispered into a pale ear before lightly nipping it. The contact caused a chill to run down Kao's back.

"Hika…" the submissive twin breathed out as a trail of kisses made their way down his ear to his neck where the mouth began to nibble and lightly suck and feather light touches made circle patterns across his milky white chest.

Hikaru detached his mouth from where he had been sucking on his brother's neck. He smiled at the darken mark that was forming. It was his proof to the world that they were together.

**(A/N the rest of the scene has been cut so your minds can fill in the sinful pleasure. ****a.k.a. I cant write it)**

XxXxXx

A harsh knocking interrupted the boys from the peaceful sleep. Kaoru tried blocking out the noise by nuzzling his head into the softness of his lover chest. Hikaru patted the orange hair and kissed it.

"Hikaru are you in there?"

"Leave her Hika-chan." Kaoru said into his human pillow. "I don't want this moment to end."

"But Kao, the doors unlocked. She could just walk in."

"Then she deserves the sight that will greet her." Kaoru leaned up and closed his lips over his twins. The sheet that was covering their naked forms slipped to around their knees.

"Hikaru I'm coming in." Haruhi called and slowly turned the doorknob.

Kaoru smirked into the kiss as he heard the door hinges squeak. His one regret at the moment was that he didn't have a camera to capture her face.

"Hi…What are you two doing? Hikaru please tell me this isn't true."

The boys turned to see Haruhi near tears as she looked at her boyfriend under his twin naked and kiss him.

Hikaru smiled as he tighten his grip around his lover. "Sorry Haruhi, but I love Kaoru more. Now if you don't mind can you please leave so we can get back to what we where doing?"

Tears fell from her brown eyes as the two ignored her and went back to kissing. "I-I hate both of you."

The door slammed shut behind the girl as she ran crying from the room. Outside the house storm clouds were quickly forming and the sound of thunder could be softly heard in the distance.

The two boys reluctantly separated when air was needed and a flash of lighting lit up the sky. "This is what she gets for trying to come in between us." Kaoru whispered as he closed the gap.

XxXxXx

The next day at school the twins walked into the third floor music room like nothing had happened. No one questioned why Kaoru's mood had changed so quickly or why either had a slight limp. All that happened was that Kyouya informed them that Haruhi had quit the club and was transferring schools.

* * *

Lirin: and that's all she wrote.

Kaoru: yays Hika-chan is mine. forget about that bitch what's her name.

Lirin: Kao be nice. her name is Haruhi and she'll never bother you guys again.

Hikaru: Kao-chan, i'm getting cold. Come to bed already!

Kaoru: bye Lirin. (dashes for bed room)

Lirin: dont do it on my bed.(matress squeaking) damn you two. life shall go on i guess. they'll just have to remake my bed.

now okay on a random side note here, this is offically the last chapter. but i will eventually come back and add in Hikaru's days during all this. and if i ever build up the confidence i'll add in the bedroom scene i cut. but if i waited till i got that scene done it would have taken me another few months.

so i hope everyone enjoyed this and please review.

thanx for everything guys

Lirin :-p


	5. Sleepless Hikaru

**Lirin:** after some demand i've finally slightly got back into this one. This is chapter 1 again but focusing on Hikaru and his thoughts on how tortured his twin is.

**Hikaru: **Lirin does not own Host Club.

**Kaoru:** thanks for everyone who reviewed my part of the story. i hope you will do the same with Hika-chan's.

* * *

Chapter 1: Sleepless (Hikaru)

It was almost 2 in the morning and Hikaru lay awake on his bed. He was choking a stuffed cat in his hands cursing himself for agreeing to go out with the girl who gave it to him. At first he thought he had feelings for her, but as the weeks went on his started wishing to be with someone else. But reality was he could never have a relationship like that with his beloved twin, so he remained with the girl.

After a few more minutes of choking the cat, Hikaru heard soft foot steps coming from the other room. Kaoru just had another nightmare and would be poking his head in shortly. So with practiced skill, Hikaru turned on his side 'cuddling' the cat and shoved his thumb in his mouth. And with a barely creaked opened eye, he saw Kaoru opening the door with a sad express on his face. And soon the door was closed again and Hikaru was back to cursing the cat. It was her fault that his twin was in pain.

Sighing, Hikaru dropped the cat on the floor and rolled over to hug the pink and white bear that his brother had given him on their last birthday. It was his favorite object in the world. And with the bear in his arms sleep quickly found him.

Three and a half hours later, Hikaru's alarm clock buzzed in his ear telling him to get up. He had agreed to take his 'girlfrend' to school this morning and had to get up early to make it on time. So with a heavy sigh, he reluctantly rolled off the bed, purposely stepping on the cat plush and got dress. Fifteen minutes later he was walking out of the mansion to get his 'girlfriend'.

It was almost time for class to start, and Hikaru was frantically checking the clock. He was already grumpy for having to pick up Haruhi, and then this new kid saw Kaoru's open seat and took it.

"Hey, kid can you move? This seat was already assigned to someone." Hikaru hissed out.

"Sorry man. But I was told that there were no assigned seats in this school."

"Look I really don't like your attitude. Now move your ass before I have to kick it out of there."

"Hikaru, just let him stay. If Kaoru was coming he'd be here by now." Haruhi interrupted the argument.

"Whatever."

When Hikaru took one last glance at the clock he noticed the door open and Kaoru striding in with a disappointed look on his face. He even noticed his twin's sigh as he moved to the back to sit with Nekozawa.


	6. Planless Hikaru

**Lirin:** well Hikaru's 2nd chapter is up.

**Hikaru:** and it didn't take you forever this time. i'm impressed Lirin

**Lirin:** yeah, well when you're hiding from some other charters cause they didn't like what you did in their story, you have a lot of time to think and get work done.

**Kaoru:** they Kai wanted me to tell you that he's coming over here soon. so Lirin would you mind clearing out so we won't have to clean up blood later.

**Lirin:** i'm gone now if you 2 will handle the rest. (runs before getting an answer)

**Hikaru: **for the 6th time, Host Club does NOT belong to Lirin. and she seems to be in enough trouble without anyone getting on her case about trying to thieve this.

**Kaoru: **and we thank all those who have reviewed so far. everyone over here appreciates it.

* * *

Chapter 2: Planless (Hikaru)

As the day went on, Hikaru noticed Kaoru was more and more depressed. But there wasn't much he could do. He wanted to talk to his twin in private, but Haruhi refused to leave his side of a moment. Now he sat in detention, thanks to the verbal fight in first period, musing over what was bothering his brother.

The clock on the back wall slowly ticked the seconds and minutes away as Hikaru sat there waiting to be dismissed. He was hoping to catch his brother before they arrived in the club room. But as the minutes rolled by the chances of that seemed to shrink.

"Hitachiin, Mitsuya, you're both free to go now." the teacher finally said after an hour of them seating in silence.

Hikaru grabbed his back and flung it over his shoulder as he ran for the door.

"Hitachiin slow down or I'll give you another detention." the teacher called after the teen. But the order went unheard as Hikaru rounded the corner.

The lone Hitachiin searched the school and courtyard for his brother. He was hoping to find Kaoru in one of their usual spots, but as 3:30 drew near he had to abandon his search and go to the club room.

Slowly Hikaru dragged his feet up the three flights of stairs to the third floor music room. Putting on his best 'happy' face, he pushed the doors open to reveal a sleeping orange haired angel in the window seat. On the table next to him sat a forgotten piece of carrot cake.

"Oh good, Hikaru you're here." Tamaki said as he twirled over to the twin. "Would you mind waking Kaoru for us? I would, but having had the experience of waking Kyouya before; I'd rather not risk a similar experience before the girls get here."

"Let him sleep for now. I'll wake him up for a new performance with the clients." With that Hikaru brushed passed the king and took a seat next to his twin and enjoyed the piece of carrot cake that sat there.

"Kaoru, it's time to wake up." Hikaru whispered in his brother's ear holding his hand. Eyes popped opened as squeals of pleasure filled his ears. "I'm sorry Kaoru for the rude awaking," Hikaru explained to his mirror image. "It was just that you were so cute sleeping here; I didn't want to wake you earlier."

Kaoru quickly got into the swing of the act. "Oh, Hikaru don't worry. I'm glad it was you who woke me." a fake smile plastered on his face. Kaoru's loved filled eyes went unnoticed by everyone around him, including Hikaru.

After Kaoru was woken up, the club went like usual. Hunny eat most the sweets while Mori sat close by to watch over him, Haruhi did her usual idol chatter with a couple groups, Tamaki would watch her from afar and get depressed if someone made her laugh (and yes he was beyond angry when Hikaru asked her out), Kyouya made all the money selling the candid shots and other stuff he had to the fan girls, and the twins played their roles without flaw.

"Kaoru I'm walking Haruhi home. Would you like to walk with us?" Hikaru said standing by the door with his arm wrapped around the girl.

'_No, I just want you and me to walk home like we used to, before that damn bitch come into our world and stole you away from me.'_ "No thanks Hikaru. I have a lot of work to do, so I'm just going home."

"Alright, I'll see you later." and with that the couple was gone.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi called when the two were walking back to her house. The twin had been ignoring her for most of the walk.

"Hm?" he replied not looking at her.

"Do you know what is wrong with Kaoru? He seemed really out of it lately. And almost as if he hasn't been sleeping."

"He hasn't talked to me much lately. So its hell if I know."

"Oh…" and with that their short conversation came to an end.

A few minutes passed with them in an uncomfortable silence before her house come into view.

"Well I'll guess this is where we part." Haruhi said as they stopped at the corner. "Or we're welcome to come in and I can make us dinner. My dad should be at work until much later."

"Sorry Haruhi. But I'd rather get home and talk with Kaoru, if it alright with you."

"Oh, okay then." she dropped her eyes to stare at the floor showing her disappointment.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye." Hikaru walked off before Haruhi could lean up and place a kiss on his cheek.

With tears in her eyes, Haruhi went over to her house for another lonely evening.

When Hikaru got home, he found Kaoru curled up on his bed in a dreamless sleep.

"Sweet dreams by beloved twin." he whispered into the darken room.

* * *

**Hikaru:** thanks for reading my side of chapter 2. and Lirin has spent a lot of time trying to match it up with the original chapters. so if you notice something missing or not in the right section, please let us know, and i'll force her to fix it.

**Kaoru:** or you could not and make her a bit paranoid. :-p

**Lirin: **(off in the grounds somewhere) EEP! It's Kai! please!

**Twins:** groan. please review


	7. Hopeless Hikaru

**Lirin:** and with these 2 new chaps this is officially complete with the exception of the lemon in chap four. by my writing skills are still lacking in that area so please don't hold you breath for it.

**Kaoru:** and before this gets going we'd like to thank everyone who has read and added to their fave or alert list. and special thanks goes to HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA and Faithfulpurelight for reviewing. hugs

**Hikaru:** Lirin does NOT own me or my twin or anything else connected to Ouran High School Host Club. unless you count Viz's English translation of the manga. but she did pay good money for all 10 volumes that our out in the States

* * *

Chapter3: Hopeless (Hikaru)

It was two days ago that my brother fell asleep on the 3rd floor music room. And since then I've noticed him getting worse and worse. I've had to keep him from falling asleep in class and at lunch so he doesn't face plant into his food. But it hasn't been only me to notice. Everyone in the club and Nekozawa has picked up that something is wrong with him. But none of us have been able to figure it out.

Usually I would hold off talking with him until after we got home, but My Lord, after a chat with Nekozawa, asked me to try and solve it now. So now we're standing here in a deserted bathroom staring at each other.

"Kaoru, why won't you tell me what is wrong?" I'm going straight to the point so we can get back to the club faster. "I know you poke your head into my room in the middle of the night but I don't know why. I want to help you, we all do, but we can't unless you tell us what is bothering you."

"Its nothing you need to worry about," Kaoru snapped.

The bitterness in his voice hurts me, but I let it pass for now. "Kaoru since when have you stopped telling me everything. It's clear to all of us that something is wrong, and you are my brother, my twin, I want to help no matter what the problem."

I watch Kaoru turn his gaze to the floor. The eye contact must be getting to him "Please Hikaru, just don't worry about it. I'll be fine."

I can tell he's lying. It's like he wants to tell me, but is truly terrified to say anything. I hate to do this but I have to get forceful with him. So I glare and start to hiss. "I know you are lying. Now tell me what is going on."

I see a single tear roll down his beautiful pale face as he looks up at me. The fear he has seemed to double in that instant.

"Kaoru, why are you crying?" I ask and wipe the tear away.

"I…it's…I…um…" Kaoru's eyes rolled back slightly as he passed out. I feel helpless as he falls into my arms. I guess his body has finally given up and gave into the sleep it so desperately needs.

"Don't worry Kaoru; I'll take care of you. You just sleep for now." I carefully sling my twin over my shoulder and make two calls as we walk the hallways. One was to Tamaki to say that we wouldn't be there today and the other was to our driver so he could pick us up outside the school doors.

When we got home, Kaoru was still out cold, so I carried him up to his room and sat by his bed waiting for him to wake up.

"I'm sorry my brother. I can't help but think that this is my fault. And I hope you tell me once you wake up." I place a soft kiss on his forehead before digging into my school bag and grab some homework. I do have a long wait and it only makes sense to get something done.


	8. Loveless Hikaru

Warning: a majority of his chapter was copied from Kaoru's side since he was focus on both and didn't go into any thoughts.

* * *

Chapter 4: Loveless…Or Not…Or Maybe So…Depends On Who You Ask (Hikaru)

I watch my brother go through a restless sleep. It feels like every other second he's tossing and turning and whimpering. It's breaking my heart to see him in so much pain and not knowing what it is about or how to help him.

Getting bored of just sitting around I grab his DS and start to play. The clock on the screen tells me it is 11:30. Well that explains why I'm feeling sleepy myself. But until Kao-chan wakes up, I can't sleep.

I'm slowly finding my way through the cave we last saved in, when I hear him gasp and shoot up in bed. I immediately close the system and wrap him in a tight embrace.

"It's alright Kao-chan. I'm here with you." I say to soothed my twin. My long pale fingers comb thought his sweaty hair. "You don't have anything to worry about now."

Kaoru sat there just letting me hold him. Whatever his nightmare was, it surely had him shaken up. And I was felt helpless again as I watch his tears slowly roll down from his beautiful brown eyes.

"Kao-chan, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" my hand careful tilted my twin's head to face me. The usual mischievous brown eyes were now reddened and sad looking. It broke my heart to see him like this.

"Y-you…ch-chose her." Kaoru sobbed out looking into my own eyes. His body shook with sobs and he clutched tightly onto my shirt. "Please don't leave me." he whispered into the white cloth.

I pressed feather light kisses to the top of his head. "I'm sorry Kao. I never meant to hurt you."

Kaoru tilted his head up but remained silent for waiting for me to finish my explanation. I think he somehow turned his problem into something I only I could talk about.

I softly brush some tears from his face with my thumb as I search in my heart for what to say to him. I just know he wants to hear what lays in my heart. I thank our twin connection for that.

"I love you Kaoru. More then a brother should love his twin. But I don't want the world to shun you for what I want and you don't deserve that. So I though that if I went out with Haruhi I could forget my feeling for you. But I was wrong. The more time I spent with her the more I wanted you." I turn my head away to say the last bit. "But now you probably hate me cause you know how I truly feel for you."

I'm surprised to hear him snicker and put his hand on my face so we can look at each other again. "You're an idiot." I'm told as he smiles.

"Why?" I'm have to admit he's got me completely confused now.

"Cause I love you too." Kaoru shifted so he could gently press a kiss to my lips. When he pulled away he had a serious look on his face and a gaze that locked their eyes together. "I want to be the only one to kiss and touch you. We were brought into this world together and have done everything together since. Why should our love be any different?"

"You're right Kao. It shouldn't be different then the rest of our lives."

Slowly we began to lean in towards each other knowing what was about to happen next would truly make them outcasts in this cruel world.

"If you believe that, then make me yours Hikaru." Kaoru whispered centimeters from my lips.

I can't believe my twin wants this.

(Normal P.O.V.)

Hika smirked as he closed the tiny gap. Hungry lips clashed together showing all the need and want the two boys shared for each other. Hand carefully removed shirts before exploring the newly discovered flesh beneath. The bed squeaked and sheets ruffled as the two moved around. When they finally parted they were panting and Hika was straddling Kao's waist.

"Are you sure you want this?"

Brown lusty eyes locked with a matching equally lusty set. Hips thrust up to create a bit of friction proving what he wanted.

Hikaru slowly made a trail of wet kisses down Kaoru's jaw line and neck to the collar bone. There he…

…Zzz

"Hika-chan?" Kaoru softly tried but got no response. "Hikaru, did you really fall asleep?"

His ears were greeted with his twins light snores and a soft breath tickling his neck.

Kaoru sighed as he worked about shifting around so he wouldn't get crushed under his brother. "I guess waiting for me to wake up wore you out. But we can pick this up tomorrow." he whispered stroking some orange locks out of his mirror image's face. "Good night Hika-chan."

Curling up in his brother's arms Kaoru found himself a victim to the sandman's dust. And this time he only had pleasant dreams of a life purely shared with _his_ Hikaru.

**XxXxXx**

The next morning Hikaru woke to a strange warmth curled up to his chest. He hadn't even remembered falling asleep last night. His last memory was kissing Kaoru's neck.

"So you finally wake up?"

Hikaru was pulled from his thoughts to see his twin staring up at him with happy brown eyes. The sadness they once held was gone and replace with pure happiness.

"Hn. What time is it?"

"We're late for school if that's what you mean." Kaoru stick his tongue out as Hikaru glanced at the clock. The bright red lights showed it was 9:15.

"Why didn't you wake me Kao-chan?"

"You looked too cute. And plus I was liking you holding me like this." Kaoru had a cute innocent pout, that put all of Hunny-sempai's to shame, on his face that asked 'are you mad at me?'

Hikaru tighten his grip and gentle kissed his twin's right temple. "I'm not mad."

"Good, cause I had Shina call the school and say we were sick."

"Sooo" Hikaru was smirking as he looked at his twin with darken eyes. "shall we continue were I fell asleep last night?"

"You read my mind Hi-chan." Kaoru leaned up and brought his kissed bruised lips to his brother's for their first heated kiss of the day.

Twin tongues immediately starting their battle for dominance. Neither giving an inch for the other one to take control. Soft moans come from them when Kaoru thought it fit to grind down and cause some friction on their slowly growing arousals.

When the need for air became too much they slowly parted. Both faces equally flushed as they lightly panted trying to catch their breaths.

Hikaru was the first to break their silence. He had an evil smirk as he glazed into his twins lust filled orbs. "If we're picking up were we left off, something has to change."

"Wha…" Kaoru didn't finish his question as he being roll onto his back.

"Now I think we were right about here." Hikaru whispered into a pale ear before lightly nipping it. The contact caused a chill to run down Kao's back.

"Hika…" the submissive twin breathed out as a trail of kisses made their way down his ear to his neck where the mouth began to nibble and lightly suck and feather light touches made circle patterns across his milky white chest.

Hikaru detached his mouth from where he had been sucking on his brother's neck. He smiled at the darken mark that was forming. It was his proof to the world that they were together.

(A/N the rest of the scene has been cut so your minds can fill in the sinful pleasure. a.k.a. I cant write it)

**XxXxXx**

A harsh knocking interrupted the boys from the peaceful sleep. Kaoru tried blocking out the noise by nuzzling his head into the softness of his lover chest. Hikaru patted the orange hair and kissed it.

"Hikaru are you in there?"

"Leave her Hika-chan." Kaoru said into his human pillow. "I don't want this moment to end."

"But Kao, the doors unlocked. She could just walk in."

"Then she deserves the sight that will greet her." Kaoru leaned up and closed his lips over his twins. The sheet that was covering their naked forms slipped to around their knees.

"Hikaru I'm coming in." Haruhi called and slowly turned the doorknob.

Kaoru smirked into the kiss as he heard the door hinges squeak. His one regret at the moment was that he didn't have a camera to capture her face.

"Hi…What are you two doing? Hikaru please tell me this isn't true."

The boys turned to see Haruhi near tears as she looked at her boyfriend under his twin naked and kiss him.

Hikaru smiled as he tighten his grip around his lover. "Sorry Haruhi, but I love Kaoru more. Now if you don't mind can you please leave so we can get back to what we where doing?"

Tears fell from her brown eyes as the two ignored her and went back to kissing. "I-I hate both of you."

The door slammed shut behind the girl as she ran crying from the room. Outside the house storm clouds were quickly forming and the sound of thunder could be softly heard in the distance.

The two boys reluctantly separated when air was needed and a flash of lighting lit up the sky. "This is what she gets for trying to come in between us." Kaoru whispered as he closed the gap.

**XxXxXx**

The next day at school the twins walked into the third floor music room like nothing had happened. No one questioned why Kaoru's mood had changed so quickly or why either had a slight limp. All that happened was that Kyouya informed them that Haruhi had quit the club and was transferring schools.

The twins grinned at each other as the took a seat on one of the couches waiting for the girls to arrive.

* * *

**Hikaru:** we'd like to thank everyone how stuck with us until the end and read it all despite the long gaps in updating.

**Kaoru:** and even though this is over we'd still love to hear from you guys. who knows Lirin might actually do the lemon she left out if enough people ask for it. she'll have to write some sometimes and why not start with ours?

**Hikaru:** i have suck a dirty minded twin. i just love him. disappears to bedroom


End file.
